Quand l'ennui fait des siennes
by MeyHell
Summary: .slash.HPDM. L'ennui, un bien grand mal qui me touche, moi! Vous vous rendez compte ? Enfin plus pour longtemps si mes incorruptibles amis arrivent à mettre leur plan à exécution... Help !


**Titre :**Quand l'ennui fait des siennes…

**Auteur**** :** Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Mais Liam est notre propriété ! © Meyhell

**Genre ****: **UA, Angst, Slash, un peu de Romance aussi….

**Couple :** mon couple intarissable HPDM

**Rating : **idky (I don't know yet pour les incultes)

**Note : **Hey ça faisait longtemps les gens ! Désolée pour ces longues attentes mais l'inspiration nous fait quelque peu défaut ces temps-ci (j'arrive toujours pas à finir mon_ OS_ T.T) Et pis j'ai _une autre fic de prévue_ avec un autre couple que HPDM. Et vous inquiétez pas vous aurez _l'épilogue du feu de tes yeux la chaleur de mon cœur_ un jour x-x'' Ha et la suite de _Détestable attirance_ je vais nous faire travailler pour que vous l'ayez pour fin juillet début aout. C'est tout pour les nouvelles lol.

Je dédie cette fic à mon tit frère car j'ai commencé à l'écrire à son anniversaire alors qu'il dormait sur le canapé a côté de moi. Je t'aime mon chouchou ! (même si tu liras jamais ça … fin ça reste à définir pour l'instant y sais pas lire lol) et aussi une tite dédicace à ma copine mél parce que j'ai pas pu aller à son anniv –suis en vacance là- (et elle je la ferais lire, tkt y a rien de hard de prévu dans ce chap ;3)

Sur ce, Voila le prologue « Peut-être ».

Bonne lecture les gens !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'ennui est un sentiment étrange, il vient et repart, dans la mer d'amertume ou de regret. Il y a plusieurs sortes d'ennui, on peut être ennuyé par quelque chose ou par quelqu'un, c'est le plus courant. Mais moi je vous parle du vrai ennui celui qui vous fait vous sentir vide, celui qui vous distance de la vie. Celui qui vous prend aux tripes quand vous n'avez rien à faire ou envie de faire. Attention je ne parle pas de paresse, ce sentiment différent de l'ennui, la paresse vous berce, vous garde dans son cocon protecteur ; vous ne voulez pas en sortir, vous voulez ne rien faire. L'ennui découle de ce fait, l'ennui vous prend quand votre vie semble morne, plus rien ne vous intéresse, on peut dire que vous êtes blasé…

Mais revenons-en à mon ennui, car oui c'est du mien que je parle. L'ennui qui m'affecte est le pire, vous êtes coincé comme ça chez vous, vous ne voulez qu'une chose, bouger, faire quelque chose ! L'ennui vous engouffre car vous n'avez rien pour le repousser, rien pour vous occuper l'esprit.

Les livres ? J'ai déjà lu toute ma bibliothèque –qui est très conséquente. La télévision ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette boîte qui vous abruti avec chaque programme. L'ordinateur ? Je n'ai pas internet alors à quoi bon !? Les jeux ? Comment voulez-vous jouer alors que vous êtes seuls. Sortir ? Avec qui ? Mes amis –enfin le peu que j'ai… ce qui se ramène principalement à deux personnes- surement dans un bar en train de draguer tout ce qui passe à leur portée… Une petite amie ? J'aurais du mal au vu de ma sexualité ! Un petit-copain ? Je préfère éviter le sujet…

Mais pardonnez-moi je ne me suis pas présenté. (**Nda** : vive le changement de sujet xD) Je m'appelle Harry, j'ai 20 ans. Mon nom ? En quoi cela vous intéresse… Bref maintenant que les présentations sont faites reprenons.

Je vous parlais de l'ennui. Donc la pauvre âme que je suis n'a rien à faire, personne à qui parler –vous vous ne comptez pas vous n'avez pas le choix- rien pour « m'amuser » même si je ne me souviens plus vraiment la signification de ce mot. C'est donc pour ça que je suis en train de vous parler, en dernier recours, pour échapper à l'ennui qui me tenaille. Celui qui me fait faire les cents pas comme un lion en cage, celui qui m'empêche de tenir en place afin d'éviter qu'il ne me submerge totalement qu'il me traine de ses griffes acérés dans les ténèbres de ses profondeurs.

Cet état m'arrive bien trop souvent à mon goût… Ce vide de l'être, et cette douleur qui me transperce le cœur quand l'ennui prend le dessus qui me donne un « empty heart » je ne sais pas comment le formuler autrement. Même en ce moment alors que j'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit en vous parlant à vous, spectateurs imaginaires, je ressens ce vide, dans mon cœur dans mon corps, ma tête résonne des bruits extérieurs sans se remplir. Mon cerveau semble en veille, ne pas entendre le bourdonnement de mes pensées me rend fou ! C'est pour ça que le son de ma chaine stéréo est à fond, car j'essaie –en vain- de bourrer mon crane de musique pour évité de succomber à la folie que ce silence provoque en moi… Douce torture.

Je suis assis à la table de mon salon-salle à manger. Mes doigts pianotent sur la table de cette manière qui insupporte tout les autres à part moi. Moi je trouve ce bruit rassurant, le tapotement régulier de mes ongles sur le bois poli. Ça comble le silence…

-Soupir- Le temps passe et je m'ennuie… Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire… je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien pour m'occuper !

Peut-être devrais-je sortir… Mais pour aller où ? … Remarque peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais me ferrais du bien … Je devrais peut-être aller flâner dans le parc d'à côté…. Bip ! Mauvaise réponse, pour flâner il faut avoir quelque chose à quoi penser ! Et je ne tiens pas à ressasser le vide de mon existence …. Et puis je pourrais me faire draguer … Ne riez pas ! … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semblerait que mon corps d'adolescent malingre recouvert de loque deux fois trop grande –j'aime être à l'aise- attire les pervers… ou les groupies !

Je me souviens, de la dernière fois que je suis sortit, je me suis fait accoster par ce genre de fille, j'en frissonne encore, elle s'appelait, Ginger… non Jeanne…. Ou peut-être Ginny… Enfin elle et sa copine –une chinoise qui s'appelait Cha … ou peut-être Cho …bref- m'ont carrément sautées dessus, les deux se sont pendues à mon bras sans que je ne leur ai demandées quelque chose et ont commencées à glousser en me dévorant des yeux.

Un très mauvais souvenir, surtout que mes faux meilleurs amis n'ont rien faits ! Mes rouquin et blond d'amis se sont contentés de s'esclaffer à qui mieux mieux, me laissant entre les mains de ces harpies ! Et leur explication pour le comportement des autres : j'ai une « apparence fragile et délicate qui donnent à tous le monde envie de te protéger ou de te chahuter, il faudra t'y faire tu respire l'innocence et ça attirent les pervers » …Sans commentaire.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis plus sortit en boite avec eux –outre le fait que je suis un piètre danseur-.

Mais j'avoue que ces derniers temps je ne supporte plus l'ennui (1) –mais l'ai-je supporté un jour ? Un comble pour quelqu'un qui s'ennuit quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps me direz-vous…- moui les dix pour cent restant je dors… Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis victime d'insomnie, et c'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un pour me réconforter après mes cauchemars… erm… bref j'en ai trop dis.

Pour en revenir à mes amis qui veulent à tout pris me faire sortir de mon « antre » comme ils l'appellent. Je ne sais pas si je résisterais encore aux invitations de mes meilleurs-amis s'ils revenaient me supplier de sortir avec eux… Peut-être que ça me changerai les idées… -oui ça faisait longtemps- (**Nda** : je devrais peut-être renommer cette fic « peut-être » lol) Mais j'ai bien dit s'ils me suppliaient ! Peut-être que Ron le ferrait sans discuter si ça pouvait me sortir de cet état d'ennui profond qu'il appelle « renfermement sur soi », mais je doute que le blondinet fier qui me sert d'ami d'enfance en fasse autant … Ce serait drôle à voir… -ricane-

XxX

Quand on parle des loups, on en voit la q… -bref vous avez compris-.

C'est donc en trainant des pieds et avec un soupir que j'ouvre la porte à mes deux acolytes. Comment je sais que c'est eux ? Qui d'autre me rendrait visite franchement ?

« Salut vieux, lance Ron avec un sourire

-'lut, envoie mon blondinet préféré avec un air boudeur avant d'entrer d'un pas royal dans mon humble demeure.

-bonsoir, je réponds avec un hochement de tête, si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine » fais-je avec une imitation de révérence provoquant un reniflement de Liam (**Nda** : j'ai jamais dit que c'était Dray nyéhé, vous verriez vos tête lol) et un éclat de rire du rouquin.

Je vais dans la cuisine alors que mes amis s'installent dans le salon, de là je leur demande ce qu'ils veulent boire, un café pour Liam et un chocolat pour Ron. Comme d'habitude, quel ennui. Je les rejoins dès que tout est prêt et je les découvre en train de murmurer. Ils préparent quelque chose et ce quelque chose ne semble pas plaire au blond.

« Que de conspiration, je soupire d'un air dramatique provoquant un sursaut chez mes deux compères.

-euh, en fait Harry, balbutie Ron.

-écoute 'ry on en a marre de ton comportement, le coupe blondinet, il faut que tu te bouges on dirait que tout t'est indifférent.

-Et tu as l'air de t'ennuyer beaucoup ces temps-ci, continue l'autre un peu hésitant.

-Et alors ?

-Alors on pensait qu'il fallait que tu sortes 'ry.

-et on va commencer par un relookage, c'est pas que tu n'es pas craquant en guenille mais je préférerai éviter les attaques de pervers. Termine mon ex-ami d'enfance aux cheveux blonds.

-non.

-non ? reprend Ron avec une pointe de désespoir.

-non.

-vraiment non ? dit blondinet en me transperçant du regard comme pour changer quelques connexions au niveau de mon cerveau.

-non, c'est non. Je reprends ferme

-tu es sûr ?

-oui.

-oui ?

-oui, c'est non ! Ne joue pas avec les mots Liam ! Je réplique alors que le susnommé grogne.

-tu es vraiment certain ? C'est non ? dit le rouquin.

-oui, c'est non. Je termine d'une voix tranchante. »

Mes compagnons se lancent un regard et blondinet pousse en soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'il appuie sa tête sur sa main, accoudé sur le bras de mon fauteuil, en regardant ailleurs…

« Même si je te supplie ? dit Ron.

-oui, non, niet, nein, nada !

-et même si ON t'en supplie ? reprend le rouquin d'un air malicieux. »

J'éclate de rire. Ça me prend quelque minute pour me calmer alors que Ron me regarde sérieusement. ON ? Comme si Liam allait me supplier ! Il n'aurait pas bu avant de venir ? Une fois que j'ai repris ma respiration je le fixe dans les yeux.

« Ron, comme si Liam allait me supplier de sortir.

-oh, mais il va le faire.

_Quoi ?_

-n'est-ce pas Li' ?

_Non !_

-… le surnommé Li' grogne.

-Liam …

_J'y crois pas._

-je…, il soupir.

_Il va le faire ?_

-je t'en supplie Harry sort de cet endroit et laisse nous faire.

-… » Là je suis sur le cul.

Liam n'a jamais supplié personne, même de mauvaise fois. Et il l'a fait pour moi … S'il n'avait pas une tête aussi tordante je suis tellement ému que j'en pleurerai. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a des amis comme eux, prêts à faire des sacrifices pour mon bien être.

Mais, incapable de résister j'éclate encore de rire, je ris tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre et c'est limite si je ne m'écroule pas sur le plancher. Ron me fixe toujours et Liam se refrogne, je l'ai vexé. Vous vous souvenez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur les invitations de mes deux meilleurs-amis ? Si j'avais su…

« -D'accord, je murmure en essuyant une larme au coin de mon œil avec un petit sourire.

-vraiment ? dit Ron avec un immense sourire.

-oui. »

Il fait un sourire triomphant et me raconte les possibles sorties que nous ferrons tous les trois. Je me retourne vers blondinet qui fait un sourire mystérieux –ou sadique ?- et interrompant Ron en pleine phrase ce dernier lance :

« Mais avant ça, c'est relooking, à commencer par… le coiffeur !»

… Je déglutis alors que mon ex-meilleur-ami roux éclate de rire.

J'aurais peut-être pas du me moquer de Liam.

Même plus que peut-être…

Au secours !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Note 2 :** (1) c'est du vécu je tiens à le préciser remplacez juste chaîne hifi par mp3 et vous m'avez sauf que pour votre plus grand plaisir –du moins j'espère- je m'occupe en vous écrivant ça.

La suite sera sûrement en narration normal (3ème personne) c'est éreintant à la première x.x je sais pas encore how long it will be … peut-être 6 chap.….

**Note 3 :** Pour les lecteurs : c'est juste pour ceux qui se poseraient la question (au cas où je le poste avant le prochain chap. de DA) Liam c'est mon blondinet d'amouûr qui a bousculer 'ry à Près-au-Lard dans le dernier chap. de Détestable Attirance (s'avez le ptit con qui s'est fait remettre à sa place par Dray) et qui est un personnage de Hell et moi que nous avons entièrement créé. Vous en saurez plus sur lui dans le prochain chap de DA, et dans celle-ci aussi peut-être et dans une autre également qu'on a pas encore écrit.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une review pour motiver l'auteur ?


End file.
